<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Suppose To Be A Happy Night For Him by Mu_fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681990">It Suppose To Be A Happy Night For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl'>Mu_fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Recovery, maybe a little fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It suppose to be a happy night for him for the award he got.</p>
<p>But one person destroyed it by molesting him and turning his happy day into the worst day of his life.</p>
<p>It was about to get really far when someone or some people came into the rescue.</p>
<p>And even if he was saved before the final lightning had struck, the damage was done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Congratulation Bomin ah, I'm very proud of you" said his manager as Bomin just entered the waiting room.</p>
<p>"Thank you hyung, I still can't believe it happened" said Bomin</p>
<p>Choi Bomin as in the youngest member of Golden Child, who had started to act in dramas, just received an award for the Best Newcomer Actor category earlier.</p>
<p>He thought that he would be simply presenting the winner for Best Couple Award only but when his name was called in Best Newcomer Actor Award, he was really shocked and he almost embarrassed himself by standing frozen for a couple minutes, face completely blank.</p>
<p>"C'mon hyung, let's go home... I can't wait to tell the hyungs" said Bomin</p>
<p>"They already knew Bomin ah, do you forget that the award show was broadcasted live? They were watching it the entire time from home" said his manager</p>
<p>Right, he completely forgot about it besides he hadn't had a chance to check his phone yet since the award show started.</p>
<p>Maybe his phone was already filled with unread texts and unanswered calls from them.</p>
<p>"Okay then, Let's still go home now hyung... I want to tell them in person" said Bomin</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Bomin ah, but can you wait for another twenty minutes? I need to talk to one of the PDs here" said his manager</p>
<p>"Well can I at least wait in the car?" asked Bomin</p>
<p>If he stayed in the car, he could absolutely rest without any disturbance or noises and he could freely call his hyungs too but if he waited here, he would hear the obvious sound of the chaos outside the room, people walking and talking, staff cleaning up and stuffs, plus he also had to keep his idol image around everyone.</p>
<p>The kind of perfect idol image, always smiling and never tired. It wasn't that he didn't like his idol image or anything, he was just feeling a little bit exhausted at this time because it was past 11 already. </p>
<p>And to be honest, he didn't like crowd that much, it kinda suffocated him. It was ironic how his job actually required him to be around crowd many times.</p>
<p>"But you don't know where the car was parked, Bomin ah" said his manager</p>
<p>"I can find it, just give me the key" said Bomin</p>
<p>"I doubt that Bomin ah, the parking area is quite big and you'll have a hard time finding it " said his manager, he had parked the car a little bit far because that was the only available spot then.</p>
<p>"C'mon, it couldn't be that big, besides I can just press the unlock button and the car will let out a sound" said Bomin</p>
<p>His manager still looked unsure about letting the twenty years old man to wander around the parking area alone because first, Bomin was dropped off on the red carpet area so he didn't know where the parking area was and second, what if something happened to him without the manager knowledge, no one wanted that.</p>
<p>Right at that moment, a male staff had come in to help clean up the waiting room.</p>
<p>"How about this, I'll ask him to accompany you to the car?" suggested his manager, referring to the male staff.</p>
<p>"I'm fine if he's willing to" said Bomin, he saw no problem with that idea.</p>
<p>"Alright, wait a minute" said his manager as he went to talk to the staff.</p>
<p>"Excuse me sir" called the manager</p>
<p>"Yes?" asked the male staff turning his attention to Bomin's manager.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to bother you but can you walk my artist to the parking area and help him to find the car, he doesn't know where it is and I parked it a little bit far from the door.... I need to talk to one of the PDs here just for a moment" said his manager</p>
<p>"Of course I can" said the male staff.</p>
<p>Something felt off as the male staff's eyes examined his body from top to bottom or at least that was what he thought. But he quickly brushed the feeling off as the male staff showed his smile and opened the door.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to wear your padding Bomin ah, it's freezing outside" said his manager.</p>
<p>"Yes hyung, I'll wait for you in the car" said Bomin as he left the room.</p>
<p>Bomin let the man walked in front of him and he was planning to follow him quietly but it occured to him that it wasn't what the man was thinking.</p>
<p>Because he would slow down until he was standing next to Bomin and would walk beside him. Bomin thought that the man was just being nice but he was starting to feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>The man was getting closer and closer to him even when the hallway was big enough for four people to walk side by side.</p>
<p>A little conversation here and there, all started by the male staff and Bomin didn't want to be rude so he responded to all of them with smile.</p>
<p>One more thing that bothered him was the man's eyes, it almost like they were prying on him and ready to pounce on him anytime.</p>
<p>He tried to walk slower so the man would be in front of him again but that didn't work, the man would eventually follow his pace. Slowing when he slowed and speeding when he sped.</p>
<p>The whole situation was kinda creepy to him but then again, it was only his thoughts.</p>
<p>Soon enough they finally reached the exit door that connected the building and the parking area. Bomin wanted to find the car like real soon and just took a rest or call his hyungs or anything else but stayed with the man any minutes longer.</p>
<p>It was kinda funny how all cars were either minivan or big van and they were all black, really not helping at all.</p>
<p>Bomin reached for the car key on his pocket and pulled it out. He pressed the button and sharpened his hearing.</p>
<p>There was a faint noise from their left so they walked to that direction.</p>
<p>Still no sign of the car he was looking for so Bomin pressed it one more time.</p>
<p>This time, the sound came from their right, a little bit louder this time.</p>
<p>"We're close" said the male staff</p>
<p>"Yes, I think it's on the corner there" said Bomin</p>
<p>As they took another turn, Bomin pressed the button one last time and they heard the beeping sound from their right once again. Bomin also thought that he could see the yellow light from the car's lamp.</p>
<p>"I think it's this way" said the male staff and Bomin looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>Why? Because the man was pointing to their left when it was clear that the sound was coming from their right.</p>
<p>"No sir, I think the car is over there" said Bomin, pointing to the other way.</p>
<p>"I know this parking area well, let's head to the left" said the male staff, he was being bold by actually grabbing Bomin's left hand.</p>
<p>This had reached the point when it was very uncomfortable for him and he was getting scared too.</p>
<p>"I think I can find the car by myself from here, sir.. Thank you for the help" said Bomin, he tried to take the man's hand off his own.</p>
<p>The man let his hand go at last and Bomin quickly bowed to him before walking to his right, a little faster. He was feeling afraid after looking at the man's face because it showed annoyance and he didn't know why.</p>
<p>Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his chest, pulling him backward forcefully and another hand was wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from screaming.</p>
<p>He tried to fight but it didn't work, he was trashing around as the person behind him kept dragging him backward.</p>
<p>It was an open area but not a single person was seen, not a single person that he could ask for help to.</p>
<p>"You slut should know how to act in front of your master" </p>
<p>Bomin knew this voice, it was the male staff from before. It sent chills down to his spine, his thoughts wasn't wrong, they were trying to warn him.</p>
<p>He wasn't stupid to understand what was about to happen to him and it scared him to death.</p>
<p>His tears were already threatening to spill. You could call him a scaredy cat because he actually was on daily life. He would get scared easily at anything and everyone knew it well.</p>
<p>But this, this was different. Not a single person that wouldn't be scared in this situation. He wished his hyungs were here to save him, he missed his hyungs.</p>
<p>The twenty years old idol wished that someone, just someone, would come and save him from the disaster that was about to happen.</p>
<p>The man brought him to a secluded area of the parking lot, behind a wall, well hidden from any eyes and cameras.</p>
<p>Bomin was pinned to the wall and his mouth was still covered with the man's hand.</p>
<p>"Don't fight and it will be over soon" said the man as he threw a hard punch to Bomin's abdomen.</p>
<p>Bomin's body slumped down the wall in pain. "You slut always playing hard to get" said the man as he forced Bomin to stand again.</p>
<p>"HElpmmhhhhhh..." right before Bomin finished screaming, the man's hand was already on his mouth again, pressing hard on his mouth and his nose.</p>
<p>Then the man pulled his hand back just to slap the younger face very hard that it left a distinct red mark on his cheek.</p>
<p>At this point, Bomin's tears were already flowing down fast.</p>
<p>"No one will hear you slut" said the man as he cupped Bomin's face roughly.</p>
<p>Bomin moaned from the pain on his left cheek that was being pressed hard.</p>
<p>"Please...no... Don't... do... this.." begged Bomin between his cries.</p>
<p>"You slut really know how to turn me on, don't you?" asked the man, smirking.</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm not... a slut!" said Bomin</p>
<p>"We'll see about that pretty boy" said the man as he roughly turned Bomin around and pinned him harder to the wall.</p>
<p>Bomin tried to scream but it was muffled by the wall. Without warning, the man pulled his padding off his body forcefully.</p>
<p>"So flawless... Can't wait to taste it" said the man, full of lust.</p>
<p>Bomin was only wearing a white shirt underneath the padding, a thin white shirt.</p>
<p>"Pl..please... no.." begged Bomin, the wall was also wet from his tears.</p>
<p>The man's hand pinned Bomin's both hands above his head and his other hand was groping his body from behind, followed by kisses on his nape.</p>
<p>He touched Bomin's chest and the young boy felt disgusted by the action. Slowly the man dragged his hand down to his lower abdomen, and then lower again to his pants just berfore his private area.</p>
<p>Then he moved his hand to Bomin's inner thigh, dragging his hand slowly from bottom to the top, dangerously close to his private again.</p>
<p>Bomin was disgusted and terrified by the man's actions and he was angry at himself for not being able to fight the man off, for being so weak and pathetic.</p>
<p>A wave of panic hit him as he realized that the man was starting to unbuttoned his shirt.</p>
<p>"N..no!! Stop please!!" Bomin tried to trash around as the man opened his second button, third button, and was on his fourth button when suddenly all hands on him were gone and he wasn't pinned to the wall again.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna sleep until 12 a.m tomorrow" said Yugyeom as he let out a yawn.</p>
<p>"Great idea, considering that tomorrow was a day off for us" said Youngjae</p>
<p>They were currently walking to their van so that they cpuld go home, their manager was walking down with them.</p>
<p>"Take a good rest guys, you all earn it" said their manager, feeling proud of them for bringing back two trophies.</p>
<p>Suddenly the manager's phone rang, "You guys go ahead to the car, I'll have to take this call first" said the manager as he stopped walking and pressed the green button.</p>
<p>Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae were talking about a movie, while Jinyoung and Jaebum were busy talking to each other about a song, only Jackson and Mark who were silent and just enjoying the night wind at the moment.</p>
<p>Jackson who originally had a very sharp hearing caught something, like a cry for help but it was faint.</p>
<p>"Ssshhh guys... Listen" said Jackson, shushing all of them.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Jackson ah?" asked Mark</p>
<p>"Do you guys hear something?" asked Jackson that made the rest of them tried to listen to whatever noise Jackson had heard.</p>
<p>"Nothing hyung" said Yugyeom</p>
<p>"Sshhh.." It was Jinyoung this time.</p>
<p>"I think I hear it too, it's really faint but it's there... I don't feel good about this guys" said Mark</p>
<p>They had a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs, a strange feeling like something bad was going on.</p>
<p>"C'mon guys, it's coming from there" said Jackson, he didn't hesitated to follow the voice.</p>
<p>As they walked closer, they could hear a clear sound of crying and a voice of a man.</p>
<p>Jackson felt familiar with the crying and begging voice, he felt like he knew the owner of the voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pl..please... no.."</em>
</p>
<p>Right at that moment, all of them knew what was going on behind that wall and a sudden wave of rage hit them.</p>
<p>No one hesitated to just jump behind the wall and stopped whatever thing that was going on.</p>
<p>
  <em>"N..no!! Stop please!!"</em>
</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?!!" asked Mark</p>
<p>"GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!!" yelled Jackson as he forcefully tore the man away from the victim.</p>
<p>"Guys! It's Bomin!" exclaimed Mark that finally got the attention of all of them.</p>
<p>Jackson was right, he knew the owner of the voice because it belonged to the cute boy that he just got close to recently.</p>
<p>He was beyond mad at the disgusting man who was clearly trying to rape the poor boy. Glancing at the poor boy, he just wanted nothing but to beat the shit out of him right at this second.</p>
<p>Bomin body slumped down the wall from the loss contact of the man that was pinning him to the wall.</p>
<p>He had no strength left to stand as he fell on his knees. His side was leaning to the wall for support.</p>
<p>No more unwelcomed hands on his body and it made him wondering whether he was saved or not.</p>
<p>He heard noises around him, he saw movements at tail of his eyes but he couldn't focus on all of that.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, someone was crouching down in front of him.</p>
<p>The figure was there but the face was a blur due to his tears, it took him some time to adjust and when it was finally clear to his eyes, he saw no other than Park Jinyoung from Got7.</p>
<p>The older man's mouth was moving, like he was talking but Bomin couldn't understand a single word. Everything was too fuzzy at the moment.</p>
<p>But did it mean he was saved? It was the only question in his mind.</p>
<p>Jinyoung must have heard him crying for help so now he were here to save him, he was saved, he wasn't raped.</p>
<p>He was saved, he was safe....</p>
<p>Right after his mind registered those words, he immediately launched himself into Jinyoung's arms.</p>
<p>Bomin didn't know the older that well, they weren't close but he was the good guy, Got7's other members might be here too, he wasn't sure but he knew one thing for sure, that they were the good guys.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was a little taken back when the younger suddenly launched himself into his arms. He wasn't expecting that at all, but he couldn't blame him at all, at least he knew that he was safe.</p>
<p>Both people barely knew each other but the younger's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and his face was buried deeply on his shoulder, a clear sound of crying was heard.</p>
<p>His heart ached for him, they barely knew each other but the boy was holding him for his life. </p>
<p>How scared he must have been. </p>
<p>Jinyoung was beyond mad when he saw the younger's bare chest, how far the man had undone his buttons.</p>
<p>Had they arrived a minute longer, something worse probably would have happened. For that matter, he was really glad.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he started to give calming caresses to the younger man on his hair and his back.</p>
<p>"It's alright Bomin ah, you're safe now.... It's alright" whispered Jinyoung to the crying boy in his arms.</p>
<p>"I.... He... He... I... I'm really... scared.. He..... tou..touch.." cried Bomin</p>
<p>"Ssshh... It's over Bomin ah... He won't be able to do it again" said Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Sca...scared... I.." Bomin couldn't finish his word.</p>
<p>"I know you are but I'll be here to keep you safe, my members too" said Jinyoung</p>
<p>It took both Jaebeom and Yugyeom to stop Jackson from killing the man. They were angry for sure but this was not the way to punish him. Yugyeom found a rope on the trash bin next to them and quickly used it to restrain the man.</p>
<p>"Let me beat that psycho bastard!! He deserves it!!" said Jackson</p>
<p>"He does but I can't let you do that" said Jaebeom</p>
<p>"Calm down hyung... Let the authorities handle him" said Yugyeom, he was mad but playing vigilante was definitely not the answer.</p>
<p>Bambam and Youngjae were rushing back to their manager to tell him what happened and to call for help and Bomin's manager.</p>
<p>Mark saw the boy's padding that now was laying on the ground, dirty and dusty. </p>
<p>The night was cold and he could see the boy shivering from fear and cold in Jinyoung's arms.</p>
<p>Mark took off his own padding and walked up to them. "Here.." said Mark softly.</p>
<p>But Bomin didn't like the new contact on his skin, he was still traumatised for the unwelcomed contact.</p>
<p>He whined painfully at the padding weighing down on his body, whimpering like a wounded animal at the unwelcomed contact on his body, and moved closer to Jinyoung, trying to escape the torture.</p>
<p>"It's alright Bomin ah, it's only a padding to keep you warm... Is it okay?" asked Jinyoung</p>
<p>It was only a small move but he felt the boy nodded so he signalled to Mark to put the padding again around his body.</p>
<p>Jinyoung tried to soothe the boy with giving small pats on his back, comforting and loving ones.</p>
<p>"H..home.." whispered Bomin, the first word that escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Can you say that again Bomin ah?" asked Jinyoung because Bomin's voice was really small that he missed it.</p>
<p>"I... I wanna go home.." whispered Bomin, he had calmed a little but the sobbing was still there.</p>
<p>"You wanna go home? Alright then, let's go home.... We'll take you home" said Jinyoung.</p>
<p>Jinyoung could see that Bambam, their manager, a man supposedly Bomin's manager, and another male staff just arrived at the scene but he couldn't careless about them right now.</p>
<p>"Bomin ah, are you alright?" asked Bomin's manager as he put his hand on Bomin's shoulder slowly.</p>
<p>"No...no... Stop....." Bomin was panicking again by the manager's action that the elder quickly pulled his hand back.</p>
<p>"It's your manager Bomin ah, he's not him" said Jinyoung, "Breathe Bomin ah, you need to breathe" said Jinyoung</p>
<p>It took some time but Bomin was finally calm again.</p>
<p>Bomin might not realise this but he didn't want to let go of Jinyoung, his main source of comfort at the moment.</p>
<p>His manager tried once again but Bomin shut his mouth to everyone else and Jinyoung seemed to notice this.</p>
<p>"Can you stand hmm? I'll take you home" asked Jinyoung softly</p>
<p>"It's okay, you don't have to do that Jinyoung-ssi. I'm thankful for all of you but I don't want to impose any longer" said Bomin's manager.</p>
<p>"No it's okay, I wanna to do this... Can I accompany him to his dorm?" asked Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Of course if that is what you want" said Bomin's manager.</p>
<p>Bomin tried to stand with Jinyoung help but he still had no strength to even stand. He almost fell back down, bringing Jinyoung down with him too but thankfully Mark who was standing close was able to catch the boy.</p>
<p>The young boy panicked a bit but Jinyoung was quick to calm him down again, telling him that Mark was safe, he wouldn't hurt him.</p>
<p>The whole time they walked to Got7's car, Bomin never let go of Jinyoung's body but he did loosen up a bit. He kept his face hidden on Jinyoung's shoulder the whole way.</p>
<p>"I'll drive with his manager" said Jaebeom as he followed Bomin's manager.</p>
<p>Originally they intended to use Golden Child's van but Got7's van was the closest one and Bomin seemed really drained out. Besides all of them wanted to make sure thay the boy arrived safely at his dorm.</p>
<p>"We'll follow you from behind, tell him not to drive too fast" said Got7's manager</p>
<p>"Yes hyung" saod Jaebeom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the car, Bomin was seated between Jackson and Jinyoung. His shirt was already buttoned up again and was wearing Mark's padding too.</p>
<p>The crying had stopped but he was stil visibly shaking. He was stil processing everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes.</p>
<p>Jackson held Bomin's right hand softly, the older was glad that the boy didn't flinch any longer.</p>
<p>"H..hyung.." called Bomin slowly, his voice came out horse. He still had his head layin on Jinyoung's shoulder while the older man had his right hand on the younger's back.</p>
<p>"Hmm? What's wrong Bomin ah?" asked Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Th..thank you... all of you.... for... saving me" said Bomin</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm so glad we got there in time" said Jackson</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Bomin ah" said Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Yeah, just focus on getting better, alright?" said Mark</p>
<p>"Yes hyung...... and thank you for the padding..." said Bomin</p>
<p>"No worries and don't rush to return it" said Mark</p>
<p>"We're here" said the manager as he stopped the car.</p>
<p>The physical damage might not be too severe but that wasn't something they concerned about too much, the emotional aspect was, the aftermath trauma.</p>
<p>Because physical injuries would heal completely but it was a different case with traumas.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daeyeol heard the doorbell rang, he never expected himself to open the door to Im Jaebeom and Wang Jackson from Got7.</p>
<p>He could also see a few people behind them but couldn't tell who as theh were completely covered by the leader and rapper of Got7.</p>
<p>"Umm Good Evening sunbaenims, what can I do for you at this hour?" asked Daeyeol, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>"We need you to be calm before we explain it to you, can you do that? I don't want you to freak out at this" asked Jaebeom, yes totally calming.</p>
<p>"Of course? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>The eldest member of Golden Child was very confused to be said. He found to seniors he respected on the door telling him not to freak out upon something he didn't know yet. Well, that was actually kinda hard for him.</p>
<p>Jaebeom and Jackson suddenly moved one step to each other opposite direction. That was when he finally saw the people behind them.</p>
<p>It was Jinyoung from Got7 but that was not the one that caught his attention. It was the fact that his maknae was standing beside him, head looking down, fingers playing with themselves. He could tell that Bomin was not okay.</p>
<p>"Bomin ah? What happened?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>Upon hearing Daeyeol's voice, Bomin's head looked up immediately.</p>
<p>"What happened? Were you crying?" asked Daeyeol, worries filled his voice.</p>
<p>"Hyung..." That was all it took for Bomin to burst out crying again.</p>
<p>The boy quickly left Jinyoung's side to go to Daeyeol's.</p>
<p>"What happened baby?" asked Daeyeol as he pulled Bomin into his arms.</p>
<p>"We'll explain it to you, can we come in?" asked Jackson</p>
<p>"Of course, please come in" said Daeyeol </p>
<p>Daeyeol guided Bomin to walk inside, "Sungyoon ah!!" called Daeyeol. </p>
<p>Sungyoon showed up not even a minute later, "You call me hyung?..... Why is Bomin crying?" asked Sungyoon and his eyes went bigger when he saw Got7's members.</p>
<p>He quickly bowed to them which was returned immediately.</p>
<p>"Can you bring Bomin to his room and sit with him while I talk with them?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>"Of course...... Let's go baby" said Sungyoon as he took Bomin from Daeyeol's arms. </p>
<p>It was an usual thing to find his maknae almost cried or was crying but this time, he felt like the cause was something that was really serious.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me what happened sunbaenims, please?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>There were Jangjun, Joochan, Donghyun, and Youngtaek in the living room, they were worried, shocked, and confused with the whole situation.</p>
<p>"Oh please, don't be so formal with us" said Jaebeom</p>
<p>"I don't know how to tell you this smoothly so I'm just gonna say it like how it is. Bomin was sexually assaulted by one of the male staff who accompany him to the car" said Jackson</p>
<p>"What?!" Daeyeol was utterly shocked.</p>
<p>Donghyun and Joochan covered their own mouth with their hands, truly shocked to hear the news.</p>
<p>"It can't be happening... Where were you hyung?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"I was talking to one of the PD and Bomin wanted to wait in the car so I ask one of the staff to help him find the car" said Golden Child's manager, "I'm really sorry, I should've never let him go with stranger" added him.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault hyung" said Donghyun</p>
<p>"Was.... was he....." Youngtaek wanted to ask the fatal question but he couldn't bring himself to.</p>
<p>"Thankfully he wasn't raped, we managed to get there in time" said Jinyoung</p>
<p>Relief gasps were heard everywhere around the room, the members were very glad to hear that part.</p>
<p>"Thank you sunbaenims for saving him" said Joochan</p>
<p>"We're just glad we made it there in time" said Jaebeom</p>
<p>"You need to help him recover from the trauma, you hear me?" asked Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Of course, we will do our best to help him.... He is our precious" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"I'm really glad to hear that" said Jaebeom</p>
<p>"Well then, we should probably get going... Please tell him that he can contact me if he needs anything" said Jackson</p>
<p>"Keep me posted about him, okay?" asked Jinyoung</p>
<p>"Of course, we will" said Daeyeol</p>
<p>Daeyeol walked them to the door while the rest were still in disbelief.</p>
<p>"What should we do?" asked Joochan, he was in the urge of crying.</p>
<p>"Where are Seungmin, Jaehyun, and Jibeom?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>"They're asleep" said Donghyun</p>
<p>"Okay someone needs to tell them what happened when they wake up" said Daeyeol</p>
<p>"I'll do it" said Joochan, "Yeah, I'll help" said Donghyun</p>
<p>"Make sure that they understand clearly... Second, we can't overwhelm Bomin... Make him know that we are there for him, we care about him, and that he can rely on us, understand?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>A couple of yeah and yes were heard from the rest four.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna check on him" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"Go ahead and the rest of you should go to sleep" said Daeyeol, leaving no room for arguments.</p>
<p>Jangjun walked to Bomin's room and opened the door slowly.</p>
<p>There he found Bomin asleep in Sungyoon's arms. Sungyoon signalled to Jangjun not to make noises and mouthed to him that Bomin had just fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"How is he?" whispered Jangjun</p>
<p>"Clearly traumatised, he just fell asleep because of exhaustion..... What happened to him?" whispered Sungyoon back</p>
<p>"He almost got rapped earlier in the parking lot" whispered Jangjun sadly.</p>
<p>Sungyoon's eyes went bigger again this time, he immediately looked at the sleeping boys in his arms. The tracks of tears were still clear on his face.</p>
<p>"Didn't he tell you what happened?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"No... He was crying hard and I focused on calming him down rather than asking the cause though I can't help but notice his red cheek. That pervert psycho must have done that" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>"Most likely" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"Do you need something?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"No but I'll sleep with him tonight here" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>"Okay, do you want me to tell Donghyun to sleep in your room?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"No need, he could sleep in his own bed, I'll sleep with Bomin in his bed here" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>"Alright then, Good night" said Jangjun before leaving the room</p>
<p>"'Night" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>Sungyoon was sleeping on his side and Bomin's face was on his chest. The younger boy had his hands wrapped around the older's waist while Sungyoon arms were one under Bomin's head and one slung over Bomin's body.</p>
<p>His arm would probably get cramps in the morning but not that he cared about it that much, as long as Bomin could finally have some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting nightmares because of what happened would be an understandable.</p>
<p>Bomin was trashing in his sleep around 4 in the morning. He even accidentally hit Sungyoon in the face.</p>
<p>Tears rolled down his face in an instant and he let out a loud whimper.</p>
<p>"Bomin ah? Baby.... Wake up" said Sungyoon, he immediately sat up.</p>
<p>"Wake up baby... Wake up.. It's a nightmare and you need to wake up baby" said Sungyoon as he shook Bomin's body.</p>
<p>Bomin did wake up but not without a scream, his eyes shot open and his hands were still pushing Sungyoon away.</p>
<p>"It's just me Sungyoon hyung" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>Donghyun who was woken up too, immediately turned the light on. </p>
<p>Turned out that Bomin's scream had woken up the whole dorm.  Well, no one actually got a good sleep that night, they all were worried about Bomin. .</p>
<p>"It's me Sungyoon hyung... You're here with me... It was just a nightmare" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>"Hyungh... Help me.." cried Bomin</p>
<p>"I will baby, hyung will help you... The others will too" said Sungyoon, "Donghyun ah, go get a glass of water" said Sungyoon</p>
<p>"Yes hyung" said Donghyun rushing out from the bedroom.</p>
<p>Bomim buried his face on Sungyoon's stomach while the elder caress his hair softly.</p>
<p>Donghyun came back with a glass of water also Daeyeol with Seungmin behind him.</p>
<p>"C'mon baby, drink this water... It'll help" said Sungyoon, "Just a sip" said Sungyoon because Bomin wasn't moving.</p>
<p>Sungyoon helped Bomin to sit up but suddenly Bomin let out a groan of pain.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Daeyeol</p>
<p>"My... my stomach hurts" cried Bomin</p>
<p>"Can we see it?" asked Sungyoon and Bomin hesitated a bit before he nodded.</p>
<p>Daeyeol sat down on the bed and slowly reached for Bomin's shirt. He was moving very careful and slow because Bomin literally tensed as his hands pulled up his clothes.</p>
<p>"Oh no.." exclaimed Sungyoon, there was bruising on his abdomen, probably from a hit.</p>
<p>Bomin felt shame from being really weak and vulnerable in front of his hyungs but he couldn't help that his cries got louder. </p>
<p>"It's okay baby, I got you... I got you" said Sungyoon, carefully wrapping his arms around the youngest member.</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm afraid hyung..... I can't forget... what happened... I want to forget.... so bad" cried Bomin</p>
<p>"It'll take time baby, but you will" said Daeyeol</p>
<p>In the end Bomin fell asleep again because of crying too much and the water in the glass, that Donghyun was currently holding, remained untouched.</p>
<p>The entire time Bomin having a break down, the whole members were watching by the door, unable to do anything.</p>
<p>"Gosh this is so unfair.. Why did it happen to him?" complained Jaehyun</p>
<p>"He just turned twenty.. Why him? Of all people? Why our little brother?" asked Jibeom, not sure to whom.</p>
<p>"It already happened and regret won't do anything good" said Daeyeol</p>
<p>"Bomin needs to see doctor to work on his trauma, that's for sure" said Joochan</p>
<p>They spent the time with talking until sunrise because no one was feeling lile going back to sleep, no one could anyway.</p>
<p>Sungyoon himself was awake for the rest of night, his hand never stopped to give comforting pats on Bomin's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"C'mon Bomin ah, you need to eat" said Youngtaek</p>
<p>"It's okay if you just want to eat a little but you need to eat, please?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"If you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for us, please?" asked Youngtaek</p>
<p>Youngtaek and Jangjun were currently coaxing Bomin to fill his stomach even a little but they had been getting no luck.</p>
<p>"Hyung... I am so pathetic, right?" asked Bomin</p>
<p>The other two was clearly taken aback with the sudden question.</p>
<p>"No, who said that? We never think of you like that, you hear me? None of us think like that" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"Who said that?" asked Youngtaek</p>
<p>"My mind... It has been really loud" said Bomin</p>
<p>"Well sometimes our mind could a little cruel to us.... So when your mind become too loud, just tell me or any of us, okay?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"Why? Can you help to stop it?" asked Bomin</p>
<p>"We can try to distract you from it" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"And why would you think that you're pathetic?" asked Youngtaek</p>
<p>"I can't defend myself from him.... I can't fight him off," his voice trembled.</p>
<p>"Oh baby, that's not true..." said Jangjun, pulling Bomin into his arms.</p>
<p>"That man was just very strong but you've tried your best baby... Wherefore you wouldn't stop fighting, Got7's members were able to hear you" said Jangjun</p>
<p>"Alright, how about tonight we have a movie night? It could help to distract you from your mind" suggested Youngtaek</p>
<p>"And we won't watch horror, how about that?" asked Jangjun</p>
<p>"I'd love that hyungs" said Bomin</p>
<p>So that night they wacth animation film instead. It was fun and happy, no jump scare or killings.</p>
<p>Bomin was sitting between Jibeom and Donghyun, he had his head leaning on Jibeom's shoulder. The others were sprawled either on the couch or on the floor.</p>
<p>The movie was not everyone's favorite genre but it was Bomin's and they wouldn't complaint for that.</p>
<p>"Hyung..." called Bomin softly</p>
<p>"Hmm?" asked Donghyun</p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention to Bomin because he didn't specify to whom he was calling and everyone was a hyung to him.</p>
<p>"T..thank you" said Bomin, ".... For everything" added him</p>
<p>"No need to say thank you Bomin ah, you're our brother and we care about you so much" said Joochan</p>
<p>"This is the least we can do for you" said Seungmin</p>
<p>"Yup, he's right Bomin ah" said Seungmin</p>
<p>Bomin felt really lucky to have nine hyungs that cared so much about him. He knew that the members would help him throughout the whole thing.</p>
<p>The members felt really lucky to have a lovely kind and handsome maknae. They would stay beside him and do anything to help him get better .</p>
<p>Anyone could tell that they all felt really lucky to have each other and by the end of the day, they all would be okay.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how is the story?</p>
<p>Do you like it?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna request a story from me, feel free to comment it on any comment section of all my stories and if I can, I'll try my best to turn it into a whole story :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm open to every kind of support, suggestions or critics. I'm glad if you can tell me so I can learn to be better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>